Es Viktor
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Es la prometedora noche del Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los tres magos. Y Hermione sabe que no sólo va a "tomar aire" con Viktor afuera. Lo sabe, pero también sabe que con quien va es Viktor, y no Ron. Viktor/Hermione/Ron.-Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** No, ningún personaje es mío, sólo la trama y a medias, creo. Todo es de mi mentora _JKR_ y todo aquel que tenga tanto dinero para comprar sus derechos.

_Escuché: Alucinado - Tiziano Ferro._

* * *

**Es Viktor**

* * *

Las brujas de Macbeth suenan fuerte, son ruidosos, incitan a mover el cuerpo por más que uno siente que no debería bailar. Pero Hermione junto a Viktor lograron deshacer esa especie de hechizo musical y se escabulleron por un rato para tomar aire, juntos, de la mano, y en el fondo, Hermione sabe que ahí hay algo _más _que sólo descanso, es un _más_ lleno de promesas nerviosas y primeras veces.

Hace frío y Viktor cariñosamente le pasa el brazo sobre un hombro. Encuentran sus miradas, ambos por el rabillo del ojo y se sonríen cómplices.

Y uno tiende a pensar en que Hermione tiene en su mente a un tal Weasley algo inmaduro, y en efecto él está ahí, ahora, y estaría siempre, pero Hermione también conoce esas cosquillas en el estómago y no es Ron el que se las está provocando en ese instante. Es Viktor.

Viktor quien la mira y su cara es un poema, y nadie nunca se vería mas linda con ese rubor nervioso, nadie nunca se vería más linda en ese vestido, nadie nunca estaría más bonita, nunca en la vida, en ningún baile de ningún tipo, nadie estaría más perfecta que _Herrrmione_ esa noche.

Hermione sabe que viene eso que guardó para otro chico esa misma noche, lo sabe y por un momento, ese momento exacto tiene cara como de _no importa, _por primera vez. Y cuando levanta la mirada de nuevo, sabe que Viktor no dirá nada porque no es muy bueno hablando, pero le basta con la sonrisa que le grita:

_Aquí estoy, cuando quieras, cuanto quieras, tuyo. _

Cierra los ojos y la noche brilla, el viento frío le mese el cabello y la sensación de los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos es tan nuevo que es inexplicable. Es suave, húmedo, cálido y no está mal. No, definitivamente no está mal para un primer beso. Hay un poquito de lengua y le dan cosquillas, medio riéndose medio besando, cambia de dirección, pero siempre es lento, con cuidado, premeditado, un beso a la Granger.

Y lo único que le sorprende es que no sea torpe, porque sí, debería ser más torpe, porque así sería más de Ron. Porque en ese beso no hay nada de pelirrojo, nada travieso, nada de Weasley, y su imagen es una punzada dañina en todo el cuerpo.

Un pequeño desliz que lo hace todo más triste, y Hermione tiene el corazón desbocado, besa pensando en Ronald y toma el mando, besa más fuerte, y abre los ojos y ve a Viktor.

Es Viktor el que la invitó, el que la mira de esa forma, el que se sienta callado y escucha, el que le sonríe sin tener porqué. Es Viktor quien la besa, y no Ron. Por más que eso duela.

Se separa y se aferra a su cuerpo musculoso, un soporte a la realidad. Lo mira directo, él le besa la frente y habla:

-¿Entremos de nuevo?– Dice Viktor.

-Sí, claro- responde Hermione secamente.

Y la estela del beso flota en los labios de Hermione, y cuando se los toca aparece en su mente (y no en su corazón) la idea de que Viktor es quien debería ser, y no otro.

Se convence que fue un buen beso. Un _gran beso, memorable_.

Y que Viktor es un gran chico. _Amable, el indicado._

Y que en efecto, él no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie. _No, por supuesto que no_.

Hermione sonríe de nuevo al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, mira a Viktor y aprieta un poco más la mano del búlgaro, y justo antes de bailar de nuevo, un pequeño beso imprevisto, que promete días futuros, que dice _no importa que miren_, y Hermione se lo responde.

Porque no, _en serio que_ _no importa_, y se lo repite unas muchas… cientos de veces, mientras se dejan encantar por el rock de las Brujas de Macbeth una vez más.

* * *

Me llegó la idea de ese beso que hace explotar a Ron, ese beso que como que tiene pinta de que sí, es verdad. A mí me gusta y me suena a verdadero. Ahora, eso no quita que Hermione no quiera a Ronald. Bien, espero que les haya gustado... o no, en fin que cualquier crítica es bienvenida. ¡Saludos!


End file.
